1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic bed cover lifters in general and particularly to those devices that are adjustable, that is, the fact that covers may be elevated while the upper torso has full contact with the covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that many invalids have great difficulty with the weight of ordinary bedclothes. Particularly burn victims have such problems. The pressure of even light sheets or blankets upon the burned surfaces of the body often become unbearable. In addition, there are numerous diseases that increase the sensitivity of the skin to the pressure imposed by the weight of the usual bedding materials used in the United States.
There are also individuals who suffer from lack of sleep at night because they are more sensitive to the pressure imposed by the weight of the bedding on the body.
We have searched through the prior art and have found no one who has perfected such a device. While there is a foot bed clothing lifter, no single device combines all the features found in this device.